I Think I'm a Clone Now
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Side story to 'Operation: Death Trap Kidnap'. Kyo didn't much like having a cloned twin by his side day and night. But at least he had someone to talk to. Yay!


**A/N:**

**Sohma's VS Parallels and Operation: Death Trap Kidnap!**

**Yay for songfic side stories!**

**Yay for clones!**

**Yay for Kyo's clone!**

**Yay for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was never great to have someone looking exactly like you standing by your side. People didn't know who they were talking to. People got confused all the time. But it wasn't that that bothered Kyo. It was the fact he was a… a clone.

_Isn't it strange?  
Feels like I'm lookin' in the mirror  
What would people say  
If only they knew that I was,_

In ways, Kyo was happy he had a clone. He could send his twin to do his after school detention while he lazed around the house and teased Shigure about things we can't mention here. In other ways, he hated having a clone. His twin was evil, and often caused more trouble than he ever could. I suppose it was a win, no win situation.

_Part of some geneticist's plan  
Born to be a carbon copy man  
There in a petri dish late one night  
They took a donor's body cell and fertilized a human egg and so I say,_

He reminisced when Kyou destroyed the whole science block and he got in trouble for it. He supposed that was another weird downside to having Kyou doing stuff for him constantly. He wanted to sleep in that day.

"You go to school, I can't be bothered," he had said.

And didn't he learn his lesson for trusting someone cloned.

_I think I'm a clone now  
There's always two of me just a-hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down_

And it wasn't like he _wanted_ to have cloned twin walking beside him down the street, nagging on his ass for details about his life so they could be the same. It pissed him off to have Kyou by his side asking things all the time. It pissed him off even more when the people in the street stopped and stared like morons.

"Haven't ya ever seen a twin before?"

_Look at the way  
We go out walking close together  
I guess you could say  
I'm really beside myself_

One of the good things of having a clone, Kyo had discovered, is you've always got someone to talk to, who likes the same things you do. Although some of the things Kyou said Kyo didn't care about, he had someone to listen to.

"…Haha! Ya shoulda seen the look at that morons face!" Kyou giggled.

"…Hmm, whatever,"

_I still remember how it began  
They produced a carbon copy man  
Born in a science lab late one night  
Without a mother or a father, just a test tube and a womb with a view_

He wondered how it all began. The parallel universe was a questionable place. Did it really exist, or were these twins living on the opposite side of Earth, like in Australia or something (with me!). It sure seemed weird that a hole in the sky could bring twins of the Sohma's.

"I came from a hole in the universe!" Kyou told his clone. "It's there! I'll show you, some time,"

_I think I'm a clone now,  
__There's always two of me just a-hangin' around  
__I think I'm a clone now  
_'_Cos every chromosome is a hand-me-down_

When his twin had left, things started to seem lonelier. He didn't have someone he could question questions you should even question anymore. He didn't have someone he could annoy when he couldn't sleep on those particularly rainy nights. He didn't have someone could understand him.

"I've gotta go! I'll see you soon, I guess!"

_I think I'm a clone now  
And I can stay at home while I'm out of town  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every pair of genes is a hand-me-down_

Kyou had gotten quite a few fans while he spent his time at Kyo's school. The boy's thought little of him, as he didn't look girly like Yukii did. But the girl's thought he was the best. Kyo could have been jealous, except he didn't much believe in jealously. But if they looked the same – almost – how come the girls didn't like him as much?

"Stupid Yuki. I hate him." Kyo remembered nagging to his twin. Of course, Kyou wasn't listening. He was too busy singing a song about clones.

"I think I'm a clone now!"

_Signing autographs for my fans  
Come and meet the carbon copy man  
Livin' in stereo, it's all right  
Well I can be my own best friend and I can send myself for pizza so I say_

"Let's go outside and kill something!"

Kyo hadn't wanted to kill that birdie. But being half a cat and having an evil clone behind you egging you on didn't much help.

"Pounce!"

Kyo mentally slapped himself as thought of the taste that bird had in his mouth. How could he think of something like that right now? He was supposed to be doing a maths test.

'I wish Kyou was here right now. He's better at maths than I am,' Kyo thought to himself as he slapped the pencil against the desk loudly. Maybe being a carbon copy wasn't so bad.

_I think I'm a clone now  
__I've been on Oprah Winfrey- I'm world renowned  
__I think I'm a clone now  
__Every pair of genes is a hand-me-down_

He remembered when he had to do a science project about cloning. Not so coincidentally, him and Kyou did themselves.

"This is my clone," He explained. "You've probably met him before,"

Shock and horror swept through the room. The teacher clapped.

"Well done Mr. Sohma, you've granted yourself an F."

"WHAT!"

"You'd you do it? Make someone look like you?"

Another lesson learnt. People in society don't except carbon copy twins.

_I think I'm a clone now,  
My genetic twin is always hangin' around  
__I think I'm a clone now,  
__'Cos every pair of genes is a hand-me-down_

"It was nice while it lasted, I guess," Kyo concluded to Yuki. Why he was talking to Yuki, no one will ever know. "I do kind of miss him though. And not in the gay way, ya damn rat!"

"Stupid," Yuki sighed. "I miss my clone too, a bit. It was sort of… unusual having him around, but he was someone to talk to. Even if he did chop some of my hair off,"

Yuki touched the almost bald patch on his head. Kyo rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru yelled, running to the door.

And she never came back.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so you don't exactly have to have read my two stories this goes with, but if you haven't, the ending might not make much sense. **

**Yay!**


End file.
